1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the launching of projectiles and in particular to trainable launchers for operation on ships.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Defensive weapon systems generally require a scanning target detection system, a trainable launcher for launching one or more projectiles towards the target and means to guide the projectiles to the target. known systems are complex and heavy, leading to reliability, cost and top-weight penalties when used in a marine environment.